Beer Bad: The what if version
by vipper902
Summary: Read the tittle. Willow get's drunk and goes cave-man...on Spike. He he. Just read and review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Notta. Zip. Faneto.  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike. Lucky girl.  
  
Setting: Season 4.   
  
A/N: Slightly AU. Spike is chipped. In the Beer Bad episode I take out Buffy, put in Willow. Take out Parker, put in Oz. Take out Xander, put in Spike. *grin.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow looked around the bar and could feel herself growing more self-conscious. Buffy had convinced her to come here. Saying that she needed to get out and have some fun. It had been a few weeks since Oz's betrayal with Veruca. And the young red head didn't know if she would be getting over it any time soon. The fact that Oz had left her wasn't the thing that hurt her the most. She and Oz had been growing apart for some time. The thing that hurt her the most was the fact that he had cheated on her. Lied to her. Her first love, the one person she had trusted completely had betrayed her.   
  
"Hey Willow. Buffy," Riley said as he walked up to the table were the two young women were sitting. Buffy flashed him a grin while Willow simply gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hi Riley," the blonde slayer said.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked hopefully. The slayer turned to look at her friend, who quickly gave an enthusiastic nod.  
  
"Go," the redhead encouraged her.  
  
Buffy accepted the boys hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. They starred into each others eyes are they began to sway to the soft music. Willow gave a happy sigh for her friend. Why can't I have that she asked herself. All she wanted was to be wanted. To be with someone again. She didn't like this empty feeling that she had inside. It was like she felt almost numb. Being with her friends eased the pain, but not entirely. She had no idea what would.  
  
"Hey," a handsome boy whom Willow had never seen before said to her. "Why are you sitting all alone?"  
  
"My friends dancing," she replied.   
  
"How about I buy you a drink?"  
  
"A drink? Oh thanks but I don't really..."  
  
"Come on. It's only one beer," the stranger persisted.  
  
"I've never really..."  
  
"Just one." Willow looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled, nodding her head in reluctance. "One beer," she agreed.  
  
Buffy smiled at Riley. She was really having a good time with the young TA. Willow had said that he liked her. But the blonde hadn't really though of starting a new relationship, so soon after Parker. But looking at the boy she was dancing with now, it was like, Parker who?  
  
"I should really be getting back to Willow," Buffy said completely lost in his dark eyes.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that," Riley chuckled. Curious, the blonde turned to look at where the boy was pointing. She saw Willow sitting at one of the round tables near the edge of the bar. She spotted four other boys sitting around her. In front of them was one completely empty pitcher of what appeared to be beer, and one that was soon to be empty.   
  
After holding up a hand and assuring Riley that she would be right back, the slayer began to walk over to where she saw her friend sitting. The red head looked up as she saw Buffy walking towards her table. She smiled brightly and waved.  
  
"H-hey Buffy," she slightly slurred. "Wanna drink?"  
  
"Ah no thanks," the blonde declined. Willow shrugged. "More for me," she giggled.   
  
"Wills, don't you think it's about time we get home. I mean it's late?"  
  
"Hum?" Willow asked looking up at her friend. Seeing the slayer's resolve face, the witch frowned. "Party pooper," she grumbled as she stood up on slightly shaky legs. She walked over to her friend and then turned to smile at the boys who still sat drinking at the table. "Bye guys," she said brightly.  
  
"See 'ya Willow," called one of the boys.  
  
"Hey Will," said David, the boy who had offered to buy her the first beer. "Do you think that you might be here tomorrow night?"  
  
"Um....I dunno," the hacker said. David smiled. "Well, you should come down."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. Your a good drinking buddy," he joked causing the witch to giggle. "Okay. I'll think about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Willow awoke feeling groggy. Her head hurt, but not in a hang-overish kind of way. It was a sort of dull ache. Slowly she sat up in her bed. She kicked her feet over the side of the bed and began to look around, when something caught her eye.  
  
"People," she muttered groggily. The witch stood up and walked over to the wooden desk on which the laptop and their small TV sat. Willow's fingertips touched the surface of the screen and she began to move them across it.   
  
"Hey Wills," Buffy said to her roommate brightly as she walked into her dorm room. She had just finished brushing her teeth and laid her bathroom supplies on the edge of her bed. When the slayer turned around, she saw her friend starring at the TV blankly. "Uh...Wills?"  
  
"So many people," Willow said in amazement. Buffy stared in her friend in confusment. Either she has finally lost her mind or she drank waaay to much beer last night.  
  
"Um yea. People. Because that's the TV," the slayer told her. She walked over to the small TV and clicked it off. Willow pouted as soon as the screen went blank. She pounded her small fist on the screen. "Where people go?" she asked.   
  
"People go class," the blonde said.   
  
"Class?"  
  
"Yea. It start's in like a twenty minutes. You should get ready."  
  
"'Kay," the red head agreed. She stood up and began to walk out of the dorm room.  
  
"Uh...Wills. You might want to try you know, putting clothes on first," the blonde suggested. The witch looked down at her baggy light blue pajamas and nodded. She then slunk off to her closet to get dressed.  
  
Willow could barely concentrate on Proffer Walsh's lecture. She was hungry. She had gotten up kind of late and she hadn't really eaten breakfast that morning. She watched as a girl sitting in front of her chewed on her large BLT. Unconsciously, the witch licked her lips. She was hungry. And she loved BLT's. Without even thinking, Willow reached for the sandwich. She took a large bite from the side and smiled. The girl turned around and blinked at her a few times, while soft gasps could be heard from people next to them.  
  
"She uh...didn't eat this morning," Buffy excused. The girl simply rolled her eyes at both the blonde and the rude red head and turned her attention back to the lecture.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor Walsh asked as she heard the slight commotion. She look pointedly at the Willow.  
  
"No. No problem," the witch said with a full mouth.  
  
Buffy and Willow walked out of the classroom side by side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked in concern for her friend.  
  
"Yea," Willow said.  
  
"Sure? I mean you were acting kind of 'blah' today."  
  
"Tired," the witch replied. The slayer nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't go drinking tonight. With um...that guy. What's his name?"  
  
"David," the red head told her. She then stopped to think a moment. "I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No, I mean. I'm pretty sure. I must just be tired. I'll take a nap before I go," Willow assured her friend.  
  
"Okay. As long as your sure your okay."  
  
"I'm fine Buffy. Don't worry. I mean, it's only beer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike took another long drag from his cigarette as he walked into the bar. It was the new one that had just opened up near the college campus. Maybe if I'm lucky I can run into Red he thought to himself as he walked inside of the building. He mentally scolded himself for the thought. He knew the slayer would stake him if she ever knew his true feelings about the little red head.   
  
"Spike? Oh great. Just what I needed to make my night better," Xander groaned sarcastically from behind the bar as he saw the peroxide blonde walking inside. The vampire smirked and walked up to the bar, taking a seat right in front of the brunette boy.   
  
"Well 'ello Xander," he greeted. "What? Couldn't get into college so you just had to take up working at the pub? What a shame."  
  
"Shut it Fangless. Why are you here anyway? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Spike grumbled slightly at the young man's comment.   
  
"Actually I _was_ looking for Slutty. See if she knew of any new nasties in town that I could go kill."  
  
"Sorry. She's not here. Left with that Riley guy a while ago," Xander replied. "Gee, well. Looks like there's no reason for you to stay. Bye Spike!"  
  
"Hold on there moron," the vampire stated. "I think I just might want a beer. Oh do you guy's have those little onion things?"  
  
"What onion things?" he asked confused.  
  
"You know those little onion things. Their breaded and stuck around a plate," Spike tried to explain. After a moment of giving Spike a curious look, the brunette finally said, "Ooohhh. An onion blossom!"  
  
"Yea that's it. Got any of those mate?"  
  
"Yes...I mean...nope sorry we're fresh out. Oh and look it's almost closing time. Darn. Oh well you gotta go now see you later Spike bye!" Xander said and began to walk out from behind the bar. As he did so, he noticed that a small group of what looked like college students were still sitting around a table drinking. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them, a confused Spike watching him as he did so. "Guys, sorry but you gotta...Wills?"  
  
Xander watched as a very drunk, very confused looking Willow slowly snapped her head up to look at him. Suddenly one of the young boys sitting at the table stood up.  
  
"More beer," he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Xander asked slightly off guard.  
  
"Beer. More."  
  
"Um yea...well see it's almost time to close. So you guy's should really start to head home." With that statement made, another boy stood up.   
  
"More beer!" he yelled. When he saw that Xander was not going to comply, he picked up his chair and moved towards him, fully intent on breaking it over the boys head.  
  
Spike watched in amusement as the four boys, now having a strange resemblance to cave men, began to completely trash the place looking for more beer. This is fun he thought. If I can't _cause_ the damage, at least I can watch it! Wait a tick...Willow?   
  
The blonde vampire suddenly looked to the table and saw the young red head sitting in one of the chairs with a confused look on her face. She's adorable when she looks like that. No Spike. Bad thoughts. Shaking his head he began walked quickly over to her.   
  
"Uh pet," he began dodging a flying pitcher. "It's looking to get a bit dangerous around here. I think that maybe we should leave now before Slutty comes back and see's that I let her little friend here get hurt." Willow looked up at the blonde who stood before her. She tilted her head to the side to look at him.  
  
"Boy," she stated standing up. Spike looked at her strangely.   
  
"Um...vampire luv," he corrected with a confused smile.   
  
"Vampire. Vampire smell good," the witch said and began to move towards him. She nuzzled his neck, causing him to laugh at the sensation.  
  
"Girl doesn't smell to bad herself," he said lost in the way she felt against his neck. The sound of a crashing table brought him out of his small daze. He grabbed Willow by the wrist and led her out of the bar.  
  
Spike and Willow continued to run until they were near campus. The vampire stopped allowing the young witch to catch her breath. When she did, he finally spoke.  
  
"Red, luv, what's wrong with you?" he asked her as she began again to advance towards him.  
  
"Vampire," she stated again.  
  
"Witch," he said grabbing her shoulders. "Friend of slayer's."  
  
"Friend?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. What the bloody hell is going on with you?" Again she simply tilted her head to the side, her red hair moving and exposing the nape of her neck. Spike couldn't help but let his gaze fall to her pale skin. Without warning she came closer and pressed her lips to his. The vampire immediately deepened the kiss which she returned. After a few moments of kissing desperately Spike pulled back. He let out small unessacary breaths as he looked into the eyes of the witch.  
  
"We can't do that Willow. Buffy would stake me. Then I would be poof! And that just would be bad. I don't care how good you smell or how soft you feel," Spike told her sternly. "Even if you do smell really really good and you are very soft," he shook his head trying to change his train of thought. "No more kissing. Now come on. I have to get you back to your room before Slutty finds me and personally introduces me to Mr. Pointy."  
  
"No," Willow said pulling her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Willow no want go back to room."  
  
"Then what do you _want_?" he asked slightly irritated.  
  
"Willow want vampire."  
  
Spike slightly gulped. Okay mate get a hold of yourself. Think with your brain. He repeated the mantra over to himself a few times before looking at her.  
  
"No. Willow want to go back to her room and sleep."  
  
"Willow no want to sleep," she argued.   
  
"Why are you talking like some bloody cave man?!" he nearly yelled. Again he reached his cold hand out to hers but she pulled back. Letting out a growl of frustration he yelled, "Fine!" He pulled her into his embrace and placed a crushing kiss on her lips. "You want vampire, I'll give you a sodding vampire." With one final kiss, Spike pulled the red head back to his crypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Willow awoke to fine herself wrapped around white satin sheets. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body was aching. She let out a moan and tried to turn around, but found that that was not possible, on account of she seemed to have two arms draped around her stomach in an almost possessive embrace. What the hell Willow thought to herself. Again she tried to move but only felt the two arms tightening around her. She sighed for a moment and looked around. Where am I? Who am I with? Oh God what happened! A million questions flew through her mind, none of which she could answer.   
  
"Hello?" she squeaked hoping to wake up the person next to her. The only response she got was a low growl. Wait...growling? She frantically began to look around. Looking down at the dust covered floor she saw a red sweater and a tennis shoe. Taking a closer inspection of the room she saw clothes draped everywhere. Some black jeans near the doorway, and a coat she recognized as her own on a large chair. And a long, black, leather duster. Duster?! Oh Goddess!  
  
The red head began to struggle in the grasp of whomever she was in. It can't be she thought to herself. It just can't be!  
  
Another low growl came from behind her. "Stop that," growled a low, British accent. She chose to ignore the warning and continued to push against the man, or vampire as she feared, lying behind her. "Red," came a dangerous tone. "I said stop moving about like that."  
  
"Spike?" she squeaked out as she felt the arms around her loosen. Turning slightly she came face to face with the peroxide vampire himself.   
  
"Expecting someone else luv?" he smirked.   
  
"Eep!" she cried as her eyes widened in surprise. Spike couldn't suppress a small chuckle as he saw the look on her face. "S-spike!"  
  
"The one and only luv."  
  
"W-wh-what am I d-d-doing in your bed? With y-you? With um...no clothes on?"  
  
"Just think about it a minute luv," he said smiling. "I'm _sure_ it will come back to you." Her face flushed a fiery red as her mind began to replay last nights events. She had gone with David to drink, gotten drunk, turned cave man and then she and Spike had come back and done...  
  
"Oh God," she said as realization struck her.  
  
"Funny," he said smirking. "Same thing you said last night."  
  
Willow nearly jumped out of the bed. "Oh God. I," she stated shakily. Spike watched with amusement and nodded. "With you?" Nod. "Last night?" Nod. "Together!" Nod.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't remember?" Slowly Willow shook her head.  
  
"I d-do. But I don't. I...just...Goddess."  
  
"Calm down luv," Spike told her. He began to scoot closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
"C-calm down? Spike I can't calm down! You...a-and me...we...we...we slept together!" The blonde vampire laughed at the hushed tone of voice she used.   
  
"Yup we sure did," he said sitting up slightly. "I don't suppose you'd fancy going a few more rounds?" he asked in all seriousness.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A few more rounds? You know like..."  
  
"I know what you mean Spike!" she interrupted. It was then that she realized that she was standing at the edge of his bed, completely naked. Immediately she reached for the one sheet that covered the bed and wrapped it around herself. She soon realized that that may not have been the best course of action, seeing as how Spike was now lying in the bed completely naked. Trying desperately to avert her eyes from the vampires smirking face Willow looked down. Again, not good. "Oh Goddess," she said again completely turning around. Spike laughed and put his arms behind his head, settling back into the headstand.  
  
"Why so nervous pet? It's nothing you haven't seen before."  
  
"Spike," she squeaked softly not daring to turn around. "What...what happened last night? I mean, I know what happened but...what happened?"  
  
"Gosh," he said in a mocking tone. "If you really don't remember I could always show you. But, that would mean you'd have to ditch that sheet and come back to bed."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Okay okay," he sighed sitting up slightly. Willow instinctively took a step forward as she heard him getting up from the bed. The blonde vampire smiled when he saw her moving away from him. He bent down and picked up his jeans and boxers and threw them on.  
  
"You can turn around now. No more naked Spike," he informed her with amusement.  
  
"That's, that's okay."  
  
"Whatever you say pet. Anyways last night. I went to that bar off campus to see if I could find yo...Slutty. Yea see if she needed me to kill anything. Well when I got there it was about closing time as that moron friend of yours so politely informed me. Then imagine my surprise when I see Willow, most precious and innocent of the retched Scooby gang sitting around a table with some college boys drinking like a maniac. And then one of the boys went cave-man on your friend."  
  
"Xander? Is he okay?"  
  
Slightly annoyed by her concern in the boy Spike answered, "Yea. Well I guess he is. Last time I saw him he was being chased around with an empty keg," he joked.   
  
"Oh. But that doesn't explain how I ended up here...with you...with a naked you..."  
  
"I'm getting to that part. The boys were going crazy, so I decided being the gentleman that I am, that I would get you out of that place before you got hurt. And I was trying to bring you back to your dorm."  
  
"Trying?" she asked.  
  
"Yes pet. _Trying._ But we never got there."  
  
"Well why not?" Willow asked in anger and confusment as she turned around, forgetting the only thing she had wrapped around her was a sheet. Spike smiled and stalked towards her.  
  
"It seemed that why I had only the best and purest of intentions, a certain little witch didn't it."  
  
"What...what do you m-mean?" she stuttered.  
  
"I m-mean," he said in a mocking voice. "You, my dear, had other plans. You seduced me."  
  
"What?!" she asked angrily.   
  
"It's true," he said remaining calm in his defense. "You came up to me and started doing this delightful thing to my neck. Told me I smelled good and everything. Then when I tried to take you home, you said no."  
  
"I said no?"  
  
"Actually the conversation went something like, 'Willow, I'm taking you back to the dorm.' 'Willow no want go dorm.' 'What does Willow want?' 'Willow want vampire.' Yea. I'm pretty sure that's how it went. No, no I'm exactly sure that's how it went."  
  
"I...I...said that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't believe you Spike. I wouldn't...I would never try to seduce you!"  
  
"And why not?" he asked. Willow stopped for a moment, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she tried to call up the words.  
  
"Well...I mean...I would. But I didn't. I mean I wouldn't! I mean...I was drunk."  
  
"So what your saying is, you could never possibly want me if you were sober?"  
  
"Yes. No! I would never say that!"  
  
"Oh so what your really saying is that you wanted to seduce me when you sober but didn't have the courage to do it until you were off your face?"  
  
"Exactly," she said in a relieved sigh. Realizing what she had admitted she shook her head. "No no no no! That's not what I meant. What I meant was...um...I never wanted to seduce you. Ever. Not drunk or sober. Not that I wouldn't no because you are a very attractive man err vampire. And and you have that accent and those cheekbones. But seducing isn't one of my qualities. I tried to seduce Oz once but he said no and so I thought that you would say no not that I ever thought about seducing you because those would be bad thoughts and I don't have any bad Spike thoughts. Not that I have good ones either!"  
  
Spike couldn't help it. The flushed look on her face as she held his sheet around her and tried to explain why she would never seduce him even though there was no reason for her not to want to. He started to laugh. It was so funny and adorable at the same time. Willow looked at him, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked sternly. Spike looked up at held back a chuckle.  
  
"It's just you. Sweet Willow admitting to having bad thoughts about seducing me, in which I decline. And now, when you find out in real life that all you had to do was tell me I smelled good and I would've raced you to the bed...well it's just...funny."  
  
"I did not! I d-do not!"  
  
"Sure you don't pet."  
  
"I don't! I don't even think about you that way!"  
  
"Not the impression I got last night," he smirked.  
  
"Last night? Last night when I was drunk last night?"  
  
"Yup. Don't forget you were acting all cave-manish too."  
  
"Grr," she yelled. "Just...just go away Spike."  
  
"Sorry can't. I unlive here."  
  
"Fine then I'll just go!"  
  
With that, the angry red head turned and began to walk angrily out the door. Stupid vampire she muttered beneath her breath.  
  
"Uh...Willow," Spike called out. The witch turned angrily her face a flaming red.  
  
"What?!" she yelled.  
  
"Before you leave, you might want to put the proper attire on. You know, not one of my bed sheets." The red head looked down and began to blush ever more furiously. "Besides," he chuckled. "It's going to be right lonely in this big 'ol bed without you now."  
  
"Oh..hush. Uh Spike?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are they. You know the rest of my clothes."  
  
"Hum well your sweater's there, tenny there, there's your coat. And if I do remember correctly your jeans are on the couch, your other shoe is on the coffee table. I've no clue what happened to your knickers though," he finished frowning slightly.  
  
"That's ok-k-k. I'll find them."   
  
As Willow went off in search of her clothes, Spike simply watched her in amusement.   
  
I can't believe she doesn't remember he thought to himself.   
  
I can't believe I don't remember she told herself.  
  
They both looked up at each other at the same time. The blonde vampire noticed that Willow had stopped to stare at him and was chewing on her bottom lip. Spike raised an eyebrow and watched as the young red head began to walk over to him.  
  
"So, I seduced you huh?" Willow asked softly.   
  
"Yea pet. Yea you did," Spike said giving her a soft smile.   
  
"Was...it...you know...okay?"  
  
"Was it okay? Willow,"  
  
"No. You don't have to say anything. I should j-just find my clothes and go."  
  
"Willow," the vampire said as he reached for her arm. He turned her to face him and stepped forward. "Yea."  
  
"Yea?" she asked happily. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her.   
  
"Yea," he breathed.   
  
The witch scampered off to go find the rest of her clothing. Soon she had located everything and was fully dressed. She walked back into the bedroom to see Spike putting on his usual tight black t-shirt. Taking a deep breath Willow walked up behind him. When he turned around he was slightly confused as to what she was doing. Before he could say anything, the hacker reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. When she pulled away to breath, all the vampire could do was simply stare at her in disbelief. She giggled softly at his stunned expression. "Willow?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Spike," she said smiling.  
  
"Do you think there is any possible way for you to get drunk and seduce me more often?"  
  
"Spike!" Willow said laughing as she hit him in the shoulder. "Oh God I have to go. Buffy is going to be worried. And uh...Spike?"  
  
"Hum."  
  
"Yea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww. Now isn't that sweet? I think it's sweet. It's sweet. Okay this was my first attempt at Will/Spikeage so be nice. I saw this eppy the other day and was like 'Hey what if…' You know. It was one of those annoying what it's that wouldn't go away. Maybe that's what I should've named this story. Oh well. Please review if you liked it! 


End file.
